Lesson 584
Strongest (最強, Saikyō) is the 584th chapter of the Gintama series. Gintoki confronts Kamui on his actions and begins to fight with him. Story Gintoki blocks Kamui from attacking the gravely injured Umibouzu with his bokuto, stating his intent to protect Kagura. Shinpachi tries to dissuade Kamui from fighting so as to end his and his family’s suffering, but Kamui retorted that his suffering would not stop until he kills Umibouzu. He also threatens the Yorozuya to not intervene or Kagura will suffer when he destroys them. Shinpachi then calmly states no one will be destroyed: the Yorozuya will protect everyone at all cost, just like how Kagura wants to protect Kamui despite everything. Kamui fell into silence before replying that things will only end when either he or Umibouzu dies. Upon hearing, Gintoki tries to take over by knocking Umibouzu out with his own head, confusing the Yato siblings with his actions. He then declares himself to be the strongest since he has defeated Umibouzu, but not before falling to the ground in tears of pain. This earns the criticism from Shinpachi in the usual comedic fashion. Gintoki later picks himself up, insisting that he was the one who gave Umibouzu the fatal blow and the title of the strongest now belong to him. He will take over Umibouzu’s duties, and that includes babysitting Kamui. Gintoki then challenges Kamui to defeat him in order to dethrone him as the strongest, taunting that he will crush Kamui’s ambitions all at once. This greatly angers Kamui, who punches the man while telling him to get lost. Composing himself, Gintoki returns the favour by punching back, insulting the Yato that the punch is weaker than his father's head butt. He proceeds to theoretically burn Kamui, pointing out that his determination to surpass his father in becoming the strongest is merely an excuse to hide his emptiness and to escape from his family; his empty fists can never reach Gintoki, let alone knocking Umibouzu’s wig off. And as both gets ready for face off, Gintoki tells the furious Kamui that instead of the title of the strongest, his pre-existing title suits him best - ‘idiot big brother’. Quotes * Gintoki: (To Kamui) ...Unlike you, we aren't connected by blood. But we live under the same roof and eat food from the same pot. We laugh, cry, and get mad at the same things. We're the Yorozuya. We act to help her, without the need for blood or any other reason. * Shinpachi: (To Kamui) ...Just like how no matter how much you tried to shake it off, Kagura-chan never let go of your hand, we'll never let go of Kagura's or anyone's hands. So we won't destroy you, her family, or us, the Yorozuya. * Shinpachi: (To Gintoki) What are you talking aboooout?!! That didn't work at all! It actually hurt you more!! What're you doing?!! You head-butted an injured, dying person! And on top of that you're the one that got hurt! As a person you're both the worst and the weakest!! * Umibouzu: (After getting head-butted) What happened? Did a fly land on me? * Gintoki: (To Kamui) ''You said you were chasing after them, but it looks like at some point... You ran away. From your dad, and from your family. You're empty. so you wished for your nothing self, a 'meaning' you called 'being the strongest'. * '''Gintoki:' (To Kamui) ''Even if you don't have that important-sounding name 'strongest', you've got the perfect name already, don't you?! 'Idiot big brother'!! Characters '''Characters in order of appearance' # Kamui # Sakata Gintoki # Kagura # Shimura Shinpachi # Sadaharu # Abuto # Umibouzu Category:Chapters